The aim of this study is to compare the measurement of vagal modulation during spontaneous breathing and during breathing at a constant rate using a metronome. We hypothesize that HF power (calculated as the area in the 0.15-0.40 Hz bandwidth) measured during spontaneous breathing will be similar to HF power measured during metronome breathing at a similar rate in normal subjects, and in patients with heart disease.